memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Task Force Regent
, flagship of Task Force Regent|active = 2385|affiliation = |org = Starfleet|part = Vanguard Command (main division) Berengaria Command (field division)|hq = Starbase 514|current = Rear Admiral Mackenzie Calhoun|notable = Commodore - Executive Officer, Task Force Regent Captain - Fleet Captain, Strike Group Two|flagship = |image2 = Buckingham.jpg|caption2 = Starbase 514, headquarters of Task Force Regent}} Task Force Regent is one of the seven major mobile divisions of the Vanguard Fleet. It is commanded by former Captain and now Rear Admiral Mackenzie Calhoun. It has as its flagship the Fleet Carrier . It is the mobile arm of Berengaria Command, which also has Admiral Mackenzie as its Sector Commander. This command is one of six field divisions of Vanguard Command. Task Force Regent is deployed to the Berengarius System and has station Starbase 514, now located around the orbit of the planet Berengaria VII, as its home base. The second-in-command of the task force is the Executive officer of the , Commodore Rixx. Background Then Captain Calhoun was among the first senior Starfleet officers to be recruited into Vanguard Command by Fleet Admiral Maximus Hunter. He readily accepted the transfer after having spent several years commanding the Battle Cruiser . Although very much contented with his post on the Excalibur-A, Calhoun found Vanguard Command to be a potentially more adventurous and action-packed assignment. In addition, his wife, Commodore Elizabeth Shelby had also been personally recruited by Admiral Hunter to serve as Base Commander of one of the main forward positions of Vanguard Command, Starbase 514, which will serve as headquarters of Berengaria Command. it was an opportunity to work in close proximity to his wife. Should Calhoun accept, his wife would be his second-in-command in that sector. Calhoun was one of the senior Starfleet officers who had helped Admiral Hunter recruit and select many of the senior officers who are part of Vanguard Command and the Vanguard Fleet. Task force complement Task Force Regent has a full complement of sixty (60) starships, composed of: *One Fleet Carrier, the *One Battle Cruiser, the *One Battle Cruiser *One Heavy Cruiser *Three Heavy Cruisers *Three Heavy Cruisers *Four Assault Cruisers *Five Medium Cruisers *Six Medium Cruisers *Five Light Cruisers *Sixteen Fast Frigates *Eight Tactical Frigates *Six Tactical Corvettes Deployment The starships under Task Force Regent are regularly deployed out of Starbase 514 for three-month missions to any point beyond the "Frontier" borders. After each three-month mission, they return to base for at least two weeks to allow their crews time for shore leave and for needed repairs, resupplies, refits and upgrades to the starships. Before deployment, Admiral Calhoun had drilled the officers and crew of the entire task force on tactical movements that were specifically designed by Fleet Admiral Hunter for high alert scenarios. In each formation type, the starships were trained to follow a series of defensive patterns when engaged in combat that would allow the ships of each formation to augment each other’s firepower while at the same time strengthening each other’s shields. Condition Green At Condition Green, the task force is divided into permanent squadrons of three starships composed of one lead ship and two escort ships. The task force has 15 squadrons in all, excluding one Battle Cruiser and the six Medium Cruisers. Each squadron were to undertake missions of exploration and diplomacy for a duration of 3 months, taking a circuitous route across one or more sectors, starting from and ending at the task force's home port. After each three-month mission, it returns to base for at least two weeks to allow its crews time for shore leave and for needed repairs, resupplies, refits and upgrades to the starships. While one escort ship augments the research and exploration abilities of the lead ship, the other escort ship augments the combat abilities of the lead ship if they are engaged in battle. Condition Yellow At Condition Yellow, the task force is reformed into four mission groups, which still primarily undertake missions of exploration and diplomacy when Vanguard Command is on high alert, or when a particular mission group is traveling across more hostile sectors. To easily form these mission groups, squadrons under each mission group operate in sectors that are near each other. Each mission group is composed of 12 starships. Each mission group operate separately but in close coordination with one another. * Mission Group Alpha is led by the * Mission Group Bravo is led by the Battle Cruiser * Mission Group Charlie is led by the Heavy Cruiser of the task force * Mission Group Delta is led by the first Heavy Cruiser of the task force In situations where there is a need to deploy a group of starships larger than a squadron but the security situation in the area does not merit a declaration of Condition Yellow, Admiral Calhoun deploys the Battle Cruiser and the six Medium Cruisers as a battle group to the situation. Together, they are called “The Wolf Pack.” The Wolf Pack is only formed for short a duration. Once their mission has been concluded, the seven ships return to their solo missions patrolling Alliance territory. Condition Red At Condition Red-1, the task force is reformed into only two strike groups and operate specifically to undertake tactical missions in defense of Starbase 514. Strike Group One is composed of 29 starships, led by the . Strike Group Two is composed of 31 starships, led by the Battle Cruiser . When Calhoun is not with the flagship, Commodore Rixx, Executive Officer of the Regent ''and second-in-command of the task force, is in command of Strike Group One. Captain Riamon Pevod, Commanding Officer of the ''Primus Pilus, commands Strike Group Two as Fleet Captain. The Battle Cruiser of the task force remains detached and does not appear until its part in the battle plan takes place. During Condition Red-2 the whole task force operates as one unit with the sole purpose of engaging an enemy fleet in battle. Slipstream travel Although only the is the only starship in the task force with a Quantum Slipstream Drive, because of the size of the slipstream tunnel produced by the flagship, the rest of the task force can travel with it at slipstream velocity in tight formation. Through the Quantum Slipstream Drive, the task force can be deployed to the border sectors of the Gamma Quadrant or the Delta Quadrant within a relatively short period of time and operate there. Category:Starfleet task force formations Category:Vanguard command task force formations